kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Soxra
__TOC__ Cerberus (Boss) :It's obvious I confused you... What I want is the boss infobox of Cerberus separated into tabs for KH & KHII, using the above picture for the KHII tab. Is this good enough? Also, I changed the welcome template, according to the one you made--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 20:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Mhhh... No, on a second thought, forget it Soxy. It will be too much work... I'll just stick that pic in the article... Thank you, though :3--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:05, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but should we have gallery pages for Boss only enemies like Cerberus, or the Rock Titan? I think that they should have the gallery int he article itself, right? And no, you did not burst my bubble, but it was quite a revolutionary move if we do that for all bosses ^^ --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :I think so too... after all, a boss article should not really include personality or apperance... However, we have so little info of some of them that is almost redundant to even add it... but if you really want to go on with it, you have my support. Also, soon, I would like to have a meeting with the staff again, to discuss this, and a new image policy... I will advise you with time. There, we could her our fellow staff opinion (But we are admin, so we are GOD :P kidding)--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Probably thursday, considering DS and FR schedules...--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Then, it will be tonight! I'll change the site notice.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Header Template It will be a good idea, dontcha thing? :3--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 22:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome! They also look a little bit more... stylished ^^--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 22:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, they did not called the attention in the center, but now, you can clearly see them. Also, Soxy, do you see the site notice? I dismissed it a long time ago, and I dont know how to put it up again T_T Do you see the message to the staff?--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 22:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: Perfect!! :D by any chance, do you know how to make the message re-appear for me? DX --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 22:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank you very much, mister root of all coding!^^--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 22:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Hey, Soxra! I've got about an hour to spare and I was wondering if you wanted any help with the boss/character articles. It seems like a big job to handle by yourself, but hey, there ''is a reason why you're an admin, after all! 04:47, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sounds simple. Just to clarify, is every boss getting a page? 04:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow, okay. So, for a boss that doesn't have a character article, how do I go about creating one? Haha, just so you know, I ask a lot of questions, to make sure I don't muck anything up. XD 05:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much for explaining that so well! I'll get straight on it! 05:35, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I did Darkside and Darkside (Boss), can you check them so I know I'm on the right track? Aso, are the boss nav's copied to the main article as well (eg )? 05:47, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Origin or etymology? 05:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Possessor be renamed to Possessor and Thresholder? 06:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool, it's done. Also, all Pureblood Heartless are done! Yay! 06:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I will. ;D I'll get through at least half of the Emblem Heartless first, and then I'll probably log off for the night. 06:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Err, did you get my above message? And what work did you want to be done on the character articles? 02:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha, okay. And thanks for taking care of the Tidus etc page, as well. Just let me know if you need any help! XP 03:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Soxra, I know that some of the videos on boss pages interfere with the infobox, but for those that have them right at the bottom (like Darkside (Boss), can I center those? 03:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I do prefer them in the middle, but I do understand wanting to keep everything consistent- that's what I've been trying to create with all the boss articles lately, anyway! 04:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll get working on the journal entries! Also, can you center the titles for the videos? I don't wanna edit and then mess up the template... 06:58, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sox. Just something I noticed about the character/boss/enemy templates- where the name is written in Japanese, it says Katakana, but some of them are written in Kanji. Do you think you could change the 'Katakana' title to Kana/Kanji or something similiar? Thank you! Oh, and did you end up hosting the points we decided on off site? If so, can you link me? 10:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, I could give you a rundown of three types of Japanese writing, but I won't. :P Thanks for doing it, though! And I'm IRC free whenever. 23:54, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Heya. Just wondering, are the boss categories (Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses) and boss templates ( ) supposed to be included on the character page of the boss or just the boss page itself? 02:25, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Renders *Darkside - DONE *Dark Thorn - DONE *Vanitas - DONE *Vanitas Remnant - REJECTED *New VR version #1 - REJECTED *New VR version #2 - REJECTED *New VR version # 3 - DONE *No Heart - DONE *Can't you use this one? - DONE *Unnamed Heartless - DONE *You are gonna LOVE this one... - DONE *Dunno... - REJECTED *I honestly like the other one better... - REJECTED *I did it O.o - DONE *Dragon 1 - REJECTED *Dragon 2 - REJECTED *Dragon 3 - REJECTED *Neo Dragoon 1 *Neo Dragoon 2 *Wizard... *Tank Toppler *Sephiroth 1 *Sephiroth 2 *Riku blindfolded *Terra-Xehanort & Guardian No problem, I'll change teh background. Blue suits you? And I am pretty sure Sephiroth does not have HD model. I tried to make him in a similar pose to his "Meteor" attack in KHII. --'Dark-EnigmaXIII Render's discussion I needed this section lol, as for Seph's cutscene, take a closer look: His face is horrible, since is only animated texture :3 Well, blue background work, I guess?--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 15:56, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Also... uhh... I made a mistake with the Dragoon renders, and I would like you to try to fix it... see the wings? They are not supposed to be blocky in the place where they segment, they should be more rounded, like the official render. Not sure if it was a mistake on my part, or a leftover of the model itself, but if you can, fix it :S--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 16:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *mumbles* RAGGLE FRAGGLE! *mumbles* I'd kill you... but I dont want to >:3--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 12:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC) EDIT=Oh, yeah... the reason why I did not tilt his head up was for the hair to not go trough the hood. And the reason why he is not facing the camera, before you ask, is that I have horrible problems with the zipper--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 13:14, August 3, 2011 (UTC) That's the best I can do with Terra-Xehanort... I hope you find it "appealing" and you can "touch it up" if you want...--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 14:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Character articles NO Galleries It was before the bosses got their character articles, when I was against creating galleries for boss articles--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 18:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :You wont have to :P Legend Aqua and the others already created them again :3--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 18:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Marked for deletetion. It was a crappy screnshoot anyway... Also, add No Heart to your list :3--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 18:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... I do have my reasons to keep it like that though... I would rather not move it.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 19:23, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :You see... I am not a SE animation team... I make mistakes... and you would see an animation mistake if I rotate it...--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 19:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Very funny :P I do the best I can--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 19:29, July 25, 2011 (UTC) It's awesome ^^ Also, should I do an action render of the Armor of the Master, or a non-action one? And could you please do... whatever yo do to this render to the Unnamed Heartless one?--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 19:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :It's my old Armor of the Master render that I replaced with the current one. You can re-upload it if you want :3--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 19:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) V-Cast game and canonicity... Listen, I'll bow to your wishes if you're absolutely dead-set on this, but let's look at the facts for a moment. Was it officially endorsed by a company with ownership of the franchise? Yes. Was it ever said in any official capacity to be non-canon? No. Then why do we consider it non-canon? The only explanations I've ever seen are: "Square didn't make it." So? Since when has that been a litmus test for canonicity? Fans came up with it. No official rule for what is or is not canonical has ever been set forth. "The story is never referenced again." Why would it be? The whole thing was a dream. A magically induced dream, yes, but Sora doesn't know that. Why would he ever bring it up? Why would Maleficent ever bring it up? It's never referenced because nothing resulted from it. Doesn't mean it didn't happen. "It sucks." I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Now, it's probably worth noting that the fandom at large disregards the game (because it does), but to say flat-out and without qualification that it is not canon is simply untrue, largely because we don't know what canon is. In the absence of an official rule, the only surefire way to identify something as non-canon is if it shows blatant contradictions to an otherwise consistent body of work. This game doesn't show that. It's an innocuous side-story that can slide easily into the first game.----Johnboy3434 21:23, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Check this out That's already happening. I mean, at the recent changes page, you mostly see talk page edits. 18:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :But when it's midday here, I'm asleep >.> 18:21, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know. I'm not happy with it either :( 18:31, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Requestance Help o.o Zeh Musique Hey Sox. I was thinking about doing the Music Project now that the Merge Project is done (whoohoo!) but it seems like neither me or RN knows how to make a music sample. Do you know how by any chance? 21:10, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :3 Hello }} Sig 2 Hey Soxra! Do you know what's wrong with my new sig? The date after the sig is very big. Here's the link. I use it know so you can already see it. 17:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 17:52, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Was it today...? HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, SOXRA!!! :: Fellow staffer & friend:--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 01:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I almost forgot... 06:56, August 3, 2011 (UTC)|birthday=HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOXRA!!!}} HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOXRA!!!!! 07:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC)